


Dust to Dust

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [116]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Sigrun meets Theramina Brosca in an AU where Mina lives and becomes Warden-Commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust to Dust

Sigrun had been dragged off by one foot by a man before, but she couldn't recommend it to anyone. Least of all when there was a darkspawn doing the dragging. The back of her helmet would never be the same.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" A woman's low, brusque voice reached her ears and she turned. Striding toward her was a dwarf in dragonbone plate, splattered with darkspawn blood, with dark hair, green eyes...and a brand like the one her own skull tattoos had covered.She'd know that face anywhere.

"Brosca!" she exclaimed. "Theramina Brosca! Fancy seeing a face from the Carta here!"

The woman's laugh was almost a shout. "Thought the Legion didn't deal in the past. What are you doing here?"

"Getting into shit." The whole story came out: how they had been trapped, how she had run. "We have to go back for them."

"The Legion helped out with the Blight. Now it's our turn." She strode purposefully forward. "Now give me back my dagger, light fingers, and we'll be on our way."

"Spoilsport."

"That's  _Warden-Commander_ Spoilsport to you, duster."


End file.
